


I’m Sorry Papa, I Love You

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter messes up, Protective Tony Stark, Steve is having a bad day, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter hurts Steve, Tony comforts him and they both make up in the end.





	I’m Sorry Papa, I Love You

Steve woke up in a sour mood. Now normally he was a very calm person and the one who always tried to make peace but today he just felt upset but he didn’t know why. He rubbed his face, got up, took a shower, got dressed and then went downstairs to start making breakfast. Tony woke up a couple of minutes after Steve did and went to take a shower. He got dressed and headed downstairs to the sight of his husband making breakfast. He walked up, looped his arms around his waist and pecked him on the cheeks. 

“Morning babe.” he said. 

“Morning Tony.” Steve replied with a mumble. 

“You alright?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah I’m fine babe, just tired.” Steve said as a coverup excuse. 

—————

10 minutes later Peter came down for breakfast. 

“Morning dad, morning pops. What are we having?” Peter asked.

“We’re having bacon and eggs bud.” Tony said.

“Awww, but we just had that 2 weeks ago. Can’t we try something new dad?” Peter said. 

“Sorry bud, but pops already made breakfast. Maybe we can have something else tomorrow?” Tony said. 

“But he can make something really quick right?” Peter asked with a pout. 

“Pete, how about we just have it for today and I’ll find something different to cook for tomorrow, okay.” Steve said annoyance dripping from his voice. 

Peter pouted but nodded his head. He took the plate of eggs and bacon and started to eat. It was pretty delicious to say. 

After breakfast everyone got busy in their work. Since it was the weekend they had the whole day to complete anything that they may have not gotten done. Tony went to finish a report that he was doing for SI. Steve decided to do some cleaning around the house to calm himself down, while Peter decided to get started on his homework and then later play video games. 

Steve finished his cleaning early and went to start cooking dinner. He decided that meatloaf with spaghetti would be a great combination for dinner. He started to prepare the dish and then when he was done, he called Tony and Peter for dinner. 

“Tones, Peter, dinner’s ready.” Steve called up to them.

“Coming babe!” Tony replied. 

“Coming pops!” Peter said. 

Tony and Peter both came downstairs chatting about what they had done all day, laughing at whatever jokes Tony was making. 

“What’s for dinner pops?” Peter asked. 

“I made meatloaf with spaghetti kiddo.” Steve said. 

“But, I wanted something else.” Peter pouted.

“Well I did ask if you wanted someone different before I made it but you never told me, so I decided to make what came into my mind at that moment.” Steve said. 

“Can’t you just whip up something else real quick and we can eat that tomorrow.” Peter asked.

“Pete, your pops worked hard on making this. I’m sure you can eat this for now and then we can have your favorite for dinner tomorrow.” Tony said. 

“Peter, just eat this for tonight and then I’ll make whatever you want tomorrow.” Steve said raising his voice a little. 

Peter rolls his eyes and says, “oh come on pops, I’m pretty sure it’s not going to take you forever to cook something different. Like you could make us something good for once in our life and act like you actually love us enough to give us some decent amount of food”. 

Steve’s eyes widen at the words that had just came out of Peter’s mouth. Did his son really think that just because he cooked something that he didn’t want that Steve didn’t love them? Did his son just imply that he never made anything good for them and gave them decent food? 

He quickly blinked away the tears that were gathering in his eyes before looking at his son. He clenched his teeth to stop himself for sobbing out. He wiped away at the tears clouding his vision and quickly walked out of the kitchen deeply hurt by his son’s words. He heard Tony shout his name but he didn’t turn around and fast walked out of the kitchen up to his room. 

As soon as Peter saw the hurt on his papa’s face and the tears that were filling up in his eyes he felt like the most horrible person ever. He looked up to his dad’s face and saw that it had a blank expression. He knew he fucked up badly. How was he going to fix this. 

“I can’t believe you would say that Pete. He’s your father. That man has done more for you then you could possibly think of. He was the one who would comfort you late at night when you woke up from nightmares. He was the one who would patch up your wounds when you got hurt and came home crying. He was the one who spent hours cuddling you in bed, bringing you medicine and soup so you would get better. He was the one who would stay up with you late at night when you had trouble sleeping. He did everything for you. He was always the first one there for you. Protecting you, loving you, defending you and you just told him that just because he couldn’t cook anything decent for once that he didn’t love us. I can’t believe that at all. I can’t believe that my son just told his father that he didn’t love us just because he couldn’t cook something different. Unbelievable Peter unbelievable.” and with that Tony ran up the stairs to his and Steve’s room to check on his husband. 

Peter let tears fall down from his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he had just did that. He couldn’t believe that he had told his papa that he didn’t love him just because he couldn’t cook anything different for them. He was so stupid. His dad was right. His papa did so much for him ever since he was adopted. His papa was always the first one there for him anytime he needed comfort or reassurance. His papa was always there for him when he got bullied. His papa always said “yes” anytime he asked him for something. His papa always made time for him even when he had more important things to do. He ran up the stairs, wiping his eyes. He didn’t deserve to cry. He wasn’t the one hurt. 

He ran up the stairs to his parents bedroom. He saw the door wide open and heard his dad comforting his papa. He was wiping at his tears and that just made Peter want to cry even more. He was the reason for them. He was the reason that his papa was crying. He stood outside as he heard his dad console his papa for his mistake.

“Steve, hey babe, it’s okay. You know he didn’t mean any of that right?” Tony said.

“I know, I know. God I don’t even know why I’m crying. I know he didn’t mean it but it just, just really hurt. He said that I didn’t love you guys just because I didn’t cook something that he wanted. God Tones I don’t know why, but that part hurt a lot. Like of course I love you guys. Why wouldn’t I. You’re my family.” Steve said as his voice cracked and he wiped his tears.

“Hey, hey Steve of course we know that. And I’m pretty sure Peter knows that what he said was wrong and not called for. You know he loves you right? You’ve been there for him more then anyone else as and he’s adores you to pieces. And it’s okay. He shouldn’t have said and you have every right to feel that way and I’m sure he feels really bad about hurting you. And of course we know that you love us and you should know that we love you too, even when we mess up at times.” Tony said. 

“Yeah, it’s just I never expected Peter to say any of that.” Steve said. 

“Yeah neither did I.” Tony said as pulled Steve closer and rocked them back and forth while rubbing his back to calm him down. 

Peter stood outside his parents room as he heard his dad consoling his papa. He stepped inside the room slowly, looking at his parents and waiting to be yelled at and told to leave but the words ever came. Instead he heard his papa say something. 

“Hey kiddo, what’s wrong bud? Why are you crying?” Steve asked. And if that didn’t make his heart clench and his stomach twist with guilt, he didn’t know what would. 

He ran over to his papa and hugged himself, burying himself like he always did. He started crying and spilling out apologizes. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so so so sorry daddy. I’m sorry I said all those words. I’m sorry I told you that you didn’t care. I was so wrong and the reason was so stupid. You can punish me, I swear, I’ll take it, I promise. I won’t say a word. You-“ Peter was cut off by Steve’s voice. 

“Hey, hey, hey, woah kiddo, calm down. It’s alright, it’s okay. I’m not gonna punish you buddy. It’s okay, I promise” Steve said wiping his tears with one hand while doing the same with his other hand, this time to Peter. 

“I’m so sorry papa. I’m sorry for saying those words. I’m sorry for making you cry. I’m sorry for saying that you don’t care about us. I’m sorry for hurting. I’m sorry papa, I’m sorry. I love you. I love you so much.” Peter said as he buried his head in Steve’s chest again.

“It’s okay buddy. I’m not mad at you, just a bit upset but not mad. I know you didn’t mean it. It’s okay. We’re okay. We’re fine. You’re okay. And I love you too kiddo, so much.” Steve said as he rocked both of them back and forth while rubbing Peter’s back. Tony watched the interaction between them before moving behind Steve so he could put his arms around him and hug him. He dropped a kiss on his neck and ruffled Peter’s hair. Peter’s eyes became droopy and he started to fall asleep. 

Tony gently took Steve’s face in his hand and gave him a sweet kiss. Steve smiled against Tony’s lips and kissed back. 

“Love you.” Tony said. 

“Love you too.” Steve replied. 

“Lo..ve ..ou ..ree.” Peter replied sleepily.

Steve and Tony chuckled and kissed his head and replied “we love you too kiddo.” They settled into bed, putting Peter in the middle and covering them up in blankets and falling asleep.


End file.
